


Attack of Hamtaro

by willowwing



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Costume Kink, Dress Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowwing/pseuds/willowwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong has a new Halloween costume that he can't wait to show Yoochun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack of Hamtaro

**Author's Note:**

> It is all Salix's fault for posting the picture of the costume.

Yoochun rapped on Jaejoong's door before using his key to let himself in. Jae met him halfway across the living room with a glass of soju. Shrugging out of his jacket, Yoochun took the glass. "I love you."

Jae laughed, returning to the kitchen for his own glass. "I know."

Yoochun rested his hip against the back of Jae's couch, unwilling to move too far from the soju bottle until he'd refilled their glasses. "So what was so important?"

A secretive smile raised the corners of Jae's lips. "I got a present from a fan today."

"And this is remarkable why?"

"I think you'll like it."

"Of course I'll like it. I've coveted almost every piece of clothing and accessory you've ever owned. Luckily I'm the same size, so I have a good chance of stealing it." Finishing the last of the liquor, he reached for the bottle and refilled both their glasses. "So what is it?"

Jae drank the soju in one shot. "I'll be right back. Don't finish the bottle," he warned disappearing into the bedroom.

Yoochun rolled his eyes, but nodded. As soon as Jae was gone, he topped off his glass, leaving a millimeter of soju in the bottom of the bottle as promised.

Several minutes later, the glass was empty, and Yoochun was gazing longingly at the fridge wondering if Jae would yell at him for opening another bottle. "If you are going to taunt me with clothes, at least you should willingly share your liquor," he called. "How long does it take—?"

Jae stepped into the room.

Yoochun stared, mouth open.

"Like it?" Jae twirled. When Yoochun didn't immediately respond, he added. "They know I like elephants."

Yoochun's head spun. He didn't have strong feelings about elephants one way or the other, but damn... that might change.

The costume was obviously meant for a woman, it wrinkled slightly where there should have been breasts, but the breadth of Jae's chest pulled the rest of the short dress incredibly tight. The tall boots and thigh-high stockings made his legs seem to go on forever and drew the eye to focus on the bare stretch of skin disappearing under the—

Yoochun coughed. And fidgeted. How was he supposed to react?

Jae posed like a coy, pinup girl. "Don't you like it?" Making a fake elephant noise, he flung his head, arching his back and revealing the curves of his ass.

Yoochun swallowed, eyes still wide, Halloween taking on a whole new meaning. "The words sexy and elephant have never resided simultaneously in my head." He knew the sentence was random, but damn, how was he supposed to think when Jae looked... well, like that! He'd grown accustomed to sexy, rocker Jae, but the juxtaposition of the fuzzy elephant costume and how it looked on Jae's body were frying his brain... and other parts.

Jae grinned, doing a silly dance that did nothing to lessen the impact of the tight costume.  
Yoochun grinned. “I do love a man willing to be silly.”

"Silly? Don't you think I'm sexy?" Jae turned around, bending slightly and posing with his ass peeking from the hem of the costume. He turned to back to Yoochun and leaned against the kitchen bar on his elbows, issuing a blatant invitation.

Yoochun's eyes narrowed dangerously. “Oh, you are playing with fire.”

“Prove it. You are still annoyingly far away.” Jae pouted.

A muffled ‘ooofff’ was pressed out of Jae's lungs as Yoochun impacted against him with full force, his lips attacking, his hand positioning Jae's head so his tongue could plunder at will. Teeth grazed his lips as Yoochun sucked at them deeply, and Yoochun's hand slipped from Jae's hip around to cup his ass, his fingers teasing the bare flesh along the edge of the costume before gripping to raise him to meet the relentless thrusts of Yoochun's hips. Blindly reaching up, he pulled the fuzzy monstrosity off Jae's head.

"Hey, that's part of my costu—" Jae's protest stopped in a moan as Yoochun tugged at his hair, exposing a long length of neck, nibbling on the strained tendons. 

Yoochun rasped, “I’m going to fuck you so hard they’ll hear you in Busan.”

“Promises. Promises,” Jaejoong said, pulling at Yoochun’s clothes. It took a matter of seconds for Yoochun's shirt to be unfastened and hands to slip inside, jeans to be opened and pushed out of the way. Jae braced himself against the bar, fucking himself on Yoochun’s fingers and groaning shamelessly.

Yoochun slid his hard cock between the gorgeous tight cheeks, his hands stroking Jae's back through the soft velvet of the tight costume. It wasn't nearly as soft as Jae's skin, but Yoochun was too far gone to take the time to get rid of it. The head of his cock bumped behind Jaejoong’s balls. 

Jae moaned, his hands clutching at any part of Yoochun he could reach to pull him closer. 

Biting into the base of Jae's neck, Yoochun hissed, “You ready for me?”

“Now,” Jaejoong begged. “Fuck me."

Yoochun groaned, closing his fingers tightly around the base of his cock to keep from coming all over Jaejoong’s ass as he brushed against the pink opening. One finger pushed at the tight hole, massaging it. “Let me in,” he crooned.

Jaejoong relaxed, and Yoochun’s finger easily slipped inside. “Fuck, you've been playing with yourself, haven't you?” Yoochun moaned, rocking his cock against Jaejoong’s hip as he fingered the stretched opening.

“Nothing better to do this afternoon while I waited for you to show up. Want you in me,” Jaejoong moaned as Yoochun’s fingers played over the sensitive walls of his ass.

Yoochun pressed the head of his cock against the pucker. Grasping Jaejoong’s hips firmly, he pushed forward. “Aww… shit….” His head fell forward onto his lover’s back as the strong muscle gave, clenching tightly around the head of his cock as it slipped through. “Give me a second," he panted, overwhelmed.

“Take your time,” Jaejoong hissed, pushing back, impaling himself on Yoochun’s shaft.

“Fuck,” Yoochun swore, fingers bruising Jaejoong’s hips as he pounded into his body. Hard and fast didn’t describe the pummeling Jaejoong’s body got as Yoochun raced towards his climax.

Jaejoong’s hand pulled erratically on his own cock as Yoochun fucked him over the bar. In no time at all, he was coming so hard his stomach muscles convulsed. His inner muscles clenched, and he pushed back against his lover, taking him as deep as his body would allow. “Oh… Chunnie… Chun-ah… fuck….”

Yoochun cried out as Jaejoong’s body gripped him, triggering his own climax. “Fuckin’ hell!” he screamed in English, his fingers tangling in Jaejoong’s hair, wrenching his head around for a kiss. His hips stuttered forward, each thrust punctuated by a moan swallowed between them. 

Jerking muscles quieted to quivering. “Somehow I don't think this is what your fan girls were picturing when they sent you this outfit,” Yoochun whispered, rubbing his cheek against Jaejoong’s back, unable to find the energy to move away.

“I think it is _exactly_ what they were picturing.” Jaejoong chuckled, hissing as Yoochun slid from his body.

“Really? You think?” Yoochun asked.

Jae nodded. "There was a note in the package that said to share it with you. We might be skinny, but there is no way we'd both fit in this costume." He grinned.

“Fuck,” Yoochun swore. “Well, at least it wasn't another hamster costume. That would kill anyone's erection.”

Jaejoong turned away from the bar, pulling Yoochun up against his body, rubbing their spent erections together. His hands slid down into the open jeans, cupping the tight ass and pulling Yoochun closer. "I bet I could get you up even in the Hamtaro pajamas. In fact as I recall, I _did_." He nudged Yoochun's lips open, grinning into the slow kiss at the way Yoochun's body responded to his touch.

Yoochun shuddered. "How about we forget about costumes altogether, and get rid of this one and make love in a bed like grownups?"

Jaejoong stepped away and stripped the clingy minidress over his head, leaving him in nothing but the thigh-high stockings. "What's so great about being a gro—?"

"Wait!"

Jae froze, looking over his shoulder at Yoochun, one eyebrow raised.

Yoochun cleared his throat. "Uhm... maybe... leave the stockings on," he finished, cheeks flushed.

"If you insist." Jae smiled seductively and darted for the bed with Yoochun close behind.


End file.
